Shadow Kiss: Ever After
by LittleMissLyssa
Summary: And then I probably made the stupidest decision of my life, I broke out of my captors' grasp and darted for the cave opening." What if Rose was able to save Dimitri? This is how their life would have played out. Alternative ending to Shadow Kiss, duh. *DISCONTINUED*
1. I Run To You

**So here's my alternative ending to Shadow Kiss! Don't really have much left to say so just read on! P.S. Italics are passages from the actual book. P.S.S Rose's POV**

_The third Strigoi grabbed Dimitri. In all the time I'd known him, I've never seen Dimitri falter. He was always faster, always stronger than everyone else. Not this time. This Strigoi had caught him by surprise, and that slight edge was all it had taken._

_ I stared. It was the blond Strigoi. The one who had spoken to me in the battle. He grabbed Dimitri and pulled him to the ground. They grappled, strength against strength, and then I saw those fangs sink into Dimitri's neck. The red eyes flicked up and made contact with my own._

_ I heard another scream--this time, it was my own. _

_ My mother started to dart back toward the fallen, but then five more Strigoi appeared. It was chaos. I couldn't see Dimitri anymore; I couldn't see what had happened to him. Indecision flashed over my mother's features as she tried to decide to flee or fight, and then, regret all over her face, she kept running towards us and the exit. Meanwhile, I was trying to run _back_ inside, but someone was stopping me. It was Stan._

_ "What are you doing, Rose? More are coming."_

_ Didn't he understand? Dimitri was in there. I had to get to Dimitri._

_ My mother and Alberta burst out, dragging Ms. Carmack. A group of Strigoi were after them, skidding to a halt just on the edge of the waning light. I was still fighting Stan. He didn't need any help, but my mother grasp hold of me and tugged me away._

_ "Rose, we have to get out of here!"_

_ "He's in there!" I screamed, straining as hard as I could. How could I have killed Strigoi and not been able to break free from these two? "Dimitri's in there! We have to go back for him! We can't leave him!"_

_ I was rambling, hysterical, shouting at them all that we had to rescue Dimitri. My mother shook me hard and leaned close so there were only a couple inches between us._

_ "He is dead, Rose! We can't go back in there. The sun will be down in fifteen minutes, and they are waiting for us. We're going to be in the dark before we can get back to the wards. We need every second we can get—it still may not be enough."_

And then I probably made the stupidest decision of my life—I broke out of my captors' grasp and darted for the cave opening. How I managed to get through the wall of eager Strigoi, I don't know. I didn't think, I just ran. Dodging blows and getting a staking in when I could, I ran through the winding tunnels. He was suddenly in front of me, the blond Strigoi, the one who threatened Lissa, the one who was Dimitri's downfall.

A red haze clouded my vision, and I let all of Lissa's built up darkness consume me. My hand darted out, and my stake was in his heart before he could say another word. A hand came down on my shoulder, and I swung around, anticipating another Strigoi, but what I saw made all of the darkness vanish. Dimitri.

The left collar of his t-shirt was soaked crimson with his blood. His eyes looked clouded from the endorphins, but he other wise looked okay. I launched myself into his arms, nearly knocking us both over. He hugged me to him briefly before going all mentor-y.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed. We still could get killed." He looked pissed, but then alarm started to set in. "We gotta get out of here. I'm surprised they haven't come back already." He took my arm and led me over to a corner of the room that had a tunnel only wide enough for one person to walk through at a time. "Come on. This leads up to the surface." With that, he nudged me forward and followed after me.

Seven minutes later, I was starting to get worried. There wasn't any indication of an exit anytime soon. "Dimitri…"

We rounded another corner, and he pointed up ahead. I could see a small pinhole of fading light. "There's the exit. The easiest way to get back to campus is by walking through the creek and back to the old guardian watch posts. We won't be able to make it to campus by sundown, but we might be able to reach one of the watch towers. There's an old radio there, it probably still works. We'll be able to reach Alberta and figure out where to go from there." For one of the few times in my life, I was actually scared. Terrified.

We had reached the light at the end of the tunnel, literally. You could barely see the setting sun above the tree tops. We had only about eight minutes to get to the tower. We probably wouldn't make it if there were any Strigoi hanging around. The tears I had cried earlier were slowly making themselves known again. "I love you." My voice was barely above a whisper.

He kissed my forehead. "I love you too. More than you'll ever know, but we can't give up now, not when there still is at least a sliver of a chance."

I hugged him tight and regretfully let go and started to pick up the pace as we made our way to our only hope. "Me? Give up? I thought you knew me better than that, comrade."

A sad ghost of a smile flashed across his face. By now we were flat out sprinting. The sun was nowhere in sight and the darkness seemed to chase us as we desperately used up everything we had to make it to our last chance. The watch tower was in sight, looming over the tree tops like a mountain in a prairie. We were almost there, almost to the only hope of securing the thought of another day on this earth, the last chance for us to be together.

I used up the last bit of strength I had to haul myself up that hell of a ladder. I wretched myself onto the deck of the old tower and waited for Dimitri to pull out his ring of keys, which he still amazingly had, and unlock the heavy oak door. The interior looked as it hadn't even been walked into for years. A dusty rug covered the majority of the small floor space, and an old couch was pushed up against the only wall that wasn't dominated with countertops, and cabinets. While I flopped down onto the couch, Dimitri grabbed an old piece of junk that I assumed was the radio. He came and sat down next to me, setting the radio down on the small table in front of us. He fiddled with it a while until finally attempting to make contact.

"St. Vladimir's Academy, do you copy?" He paused for a few moments. "St. Vladimir's Academy, do you copy?" This time we finally got a response.

"St. Vladimir's Academy here, this is Guardian Petrov. Whom may I be speaking to?"

Dimitri paused before responding. "Guardian Dimitri Belikov and Rosemarie Hathaway."

A longer pause this time. "Are you two okay?" She sounded alarmed but yet relieved.

"We're fine, just a few minor injuries."

She was quick to respond this time. I could imagine a group of guardians circling Alberta, wanting to know what was going on. "Where are you copying from?"

"The old north watch tower. We were able to escape through one of the smaller tunnels in back. Then we ran over here. We haven't seen anything for a while."

I was suddenly aware of a throbbing pain centered around my right ankle. I glanced down to see that it was starting to swell, and purple and blue splotches were starting to surface on my skin. I tried to turn it slightly to get a better view of the damage and nearly groaned out loud. Ah, hell.

Dimitri heard me and broke off mid-sentence with Alberta. He sighed as he looked towards the source of my pain and surveyed the damage. "Rose, only you could run five smiles and not notice that you have a sprained ankle."

I smiled at him through the pain. "Yep, and you and I both know it."

Alberta's worried and anxious voice filled the tiny room through the radio. "Are you guys okay? Hello?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Rose just discovered her sprained ankle.

I could imagine Alberta chuckling. "Well, there's nothing we can do at the moment, so I suggest that you both get some sleep. And _only_ sleep."

Dimitri looked alarmed and my eyes widened. "I'm not sure what you mean by that, Alberta."

She sounded amused. "Oh, come on. I'm not draft, Dimitri. You're one of my best friends. I know you." She paused. "I was serious before. Am I clear?"

Dimitri looked and sounded embarrassed. "Yes."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Clear as crystal." I didn't even try to hide the fact that I was disappointed and annoyed.

She laughed and Dimitri even cracked a little grin. "Okay, see you two after sunrise."

"Copy that." And then we were alone. Before either of us could speak, I yawned involuntarily. Dimitri grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and laid it over the both of us. No more words were spoken, none were needed. I rested my head against Dimitri's chest and was asleep within seconds.

**I don't really think I portrayed Dimitri that well, though I don't think anybody can portray Dimitri like Richelle Mead. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Under Control

**Here's chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait. But just so you know I'm not the best at updating, so only expect chapters about once a once or so… BTW sorry for the last chapter's author's note… I have no idea what I was on… so… Read on!**

I bolted upright. I heard someone or _something_ talking from outside, and I was slightly alarmed by the fact that Dimitri wasn't next to me or anywhere in my sight. Sunlight was streaming through the old screen windows and birds chirped all around outside. A warm breeze wafted through and around the tower, causing the tree tops to shake with their new leaves. This setting couldn't feel more wrong. It felt too happy.

The sound of the door squeaking open made me stiffen, but I immediately relaxed when I saw that it was just Dimitri. He had smile that anyone, and I mean _anyone_, hardly ever sees practically plastered onto his face. It was quite amusing actually. I couldn't help but smile myself. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Alberta and the guardians are here…" He brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face. "and just thinking about you makes me smile. You make me smile."

I cracked him a grin as the lyrics to one of my favorite songs made their way into my head. "Don't tell me you're going break out into song. Wait until I get my video camera."

He chuckled. "You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breath, shine like gold, buzz like bee. Just the thought of you could drive me wild. Oooh, you make me smile."

I laughed. "Not half bad, but I still want to document it when we get back." He helped me stand up without hurting my leg even further.

He steadied me. "Let me guess, you're going to post it on the internet for the whole world to see, right?"

I smirked at him. "No, I wasn't, but thanks for the idea. I'll be sure to take that into consideration."

Alberta walked through the door, appearing to have heard the end of our conversation. "You'll have to send me the link to that one, Rose."

~oOo~

"Oh my gosh, Rose! Don't you ever do that to me again!" I barely had enough time to steady myself before Lissa launched herself into my side, nearly knocking both of us down in the process.

I hugged her tightly and tried to get control of her raging emotions. "I'm fine, Liss. No need to freak out."

She pulled back and stared at me with disbelieving eyes. "How can I _not _freak out? You were almost killed!"

"I thought you knew that it'd take a little more than a couple Strigoi to bring me down. Nice to know you have faith in me." I teased.

She rolled her eyes and helped me limp over to one of those uncomfortable, plastic, hospital chairs. I tried to protest, but she wouldn't let me say more than a few words. "I've been doing this since yesterday, so just for once in your life, _shut up_ and let me help you!"

I had to laugh. "Okay, fine. Go ahead and work your magic. Literally." She just smiled at me and shook her head, but bent down to lay her hand on my swollen ankle anyway.

Bright, happy feelings burst through the bond. It felt as though nothing bad, dark, or dangerous could touch my soul, but all too soon, it was over, and my ankle was like it had never been that gross, blotchy mess it was five minutes previously.

I stood up and hugged her again. "Thanks, Liss. Could you help out Dimitri, too?" I tilted my head in the direction of 6'7" Russian leaning against the left wall."

She glanced over, and her eyes widened. "Oh my…"

Dimitri tried to refuse, but that just doesn't work with Lissa. "Oh, would you just shut up?" She glared at him. "I swear, Rose has converted you. You two are so alike…" Dimitri didn't seem so thrilled with that fact, and I guess Christian thought so too.

"I don't think that's something a successful guardian would like to hear, Liss." He gave me his signature smirk, and I shrugged. As much as I hate to admit it, I had to agree with him. We stood there in silence while Lissa healed Dimitri's multiple wounds. "Oh, come on, Rose. I know you don't hate me that much. Come and give your favorite pyromaniac a hug." I snickered, but stepped into his open arms anyway. "Whatever you do, Rose, just don't get yourself killed. No matter how it may seem, you'll always be considered one of my best friends."

I hugged him tighter and kissed his cheek before I stepped out of his arms and walked back towards a newly healed Dimitri. He smiled at me and hung one of his arms over my shoulders as I sat down next to him.

For the second time in ten minutes, I heard someone yell my name. This time, it was my mother. She had me out of my seat and into her arms within a matter of seconds. She spoke the same words as Lissa. "Oh, Rose. Don't you ever do that to me again! What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Okay, now she sounded like Dimitri. "No offense to you Guardian Belikov. Believe me, I'm very happy that you're still with us, but I'd like to know why Rose would risk her career and life, leave Lissa abandoned, and me without my daughter." She looked like she was going to cry. I was shocked. Never in my life, had I seen her cry, or even close to showing any emotion. "Why Rose?"

I glance towards Dimitri. He nodded at me. It was time to tell my mother. Great. I couldn't find the will to move my eyes from the linoleum, floor tiles. I stayed silent. I couldn't do it. It happened for real this time. I froze. There wasn't any Mason. No, not this time. I just couldn't face my mother. "Rose?"

I finally looked up to her, and stared her levelly in the eyes. "Because I'm in love with him."

**A/N: I was going to end it there, but then I figured you would all probably kill me, so since I value my life, I'll keep writing. :)**

All the emotion my mother's face previously held vanished. The guardian mask was back on. She was silent for a couple moments. I was slightly aware of Lissa practically hyperventilating in the background. "Mom?"

She finally snapped out of it and looked towards Dimitri. "Belikov," my mother looked pained," do you return my daughter's feelings?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry, Janine."

My mother pinched the bridge of her nose. "I need to get some air." She walked out of the room, which left me to deal with the wrath of Lissa.

To put it lightly, she looked pissed. "Oh my gosh, it's so obvious. The way you look at each other, you never flirt anymore, why you could never get close to Mason… I'm so unobservant and self-centered… I didn't even notice when my best friend fell in love."

"No, Liss. It isn't that obvious, at least I don't think is, no one figured it out. Well, a few people did."

She glanced up. "Who?"

"Adrian was the first, since he saw our auras, and we just found out that Alberta knew last night."

Her eyes widened, but Christian spoke up before her. "Alberta? How the heck did you get out of that?"

Dimitri decided this was the time to put in his two bits. "Well, we aren't exactly out of _that_ yet."

And that was when my mother walked in. And she wasn't alone. Alberta followed her, and took a chair close to Lissa and Christian.

She pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry I've never been there for you. I'm a terrible mother. Maybe if I would've stayed you wouldn't have had to endure everything you went through. You don't know how much I love you, and I want what's best for you, and if it's Belikov that makes you happy, then I don't have any right to keep him from you."

I stared at her, shocked. "You mean you're not mad?"

She smiled at me through light tears that fell onto her cheeks. "Rose, I'm a mom, and I just found out that my seventeen year old daughter is in love with her twenty-four year old mentor. How can I not at least be a little mad?"

I laughed. "Okay, you have that 'Mom Right'."

My mother looked towards Dimitri. "Just so you know, Belikov, for obvious reasons I don't like you as much as I used to at the moment, so if you ever hurt my daughter, physically or emotionally, intentionally or unintentionally, I will hurt you. Got that?"

Dimitri nodded, looking a little scared. "Of course Guardian Hathaway."

I stepped out of my mother's arms and found myself back in Dimitri's. "See? That wasn't the ugly conversation you were expecting, was it?"

My mom smirked before she left the room. "Oh, we haven't even gotten to the ugly conversation yet."

Dimitri looked terrified.

**Sooooo… what did you think of the 2****nd**** chapter? Please review!**


	3. You're Going Down

**Hey, everyone! Sorry for the lack of Rose and Dimitri in the first two chapters, but I assure you that Rozka will be making its appearance in this chapter or the next. Hope you like it!**

"Rose?" my mother's voice shook me out of my slumber. I groaned and rolled over. "Come on, Rose. It's time to wake up."

"Go away…" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Dang it, Rose! We have to get going. There's an assembly in the auditorium in half an hour!"

"Fine, fine. I'm up." I sluggishly sat up and ran a hand through the tangled mess that I called my hair.

She smiled at me, like really smiled. She smiled like a mom, a mom who was proud of her daughter; a daughter who she loved. Before she could walk out the door, I shot up from where I was sitting and pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you, Mom."

To say she looked surprised was an understatement, but she hugged me back once she regained composure. "Love you to, Rosemarie." She paused for a second. "You have no idea how proud I am of you." She walked out of the room silently. I smiled to myself. For the first time in my life, I had a mother.

I ran into the bathroom and hurriedly brushed my teeth and scrubbed my face. After applying a single coat of mascara, I brushed through my hair, cursing as I ripped through the knots and tangles. Nearly tripping over all my crap on the floor, I dug through my drawers to find my blue, zebra stripe cami. After throwing that on, I grabbed a peachy-pink, v-neck tee shirt. I searched for my gray, high top converse while I hastily pulled on my roll-up jeans, and I snatched my Burt's Bees lip balm as I locked the door.

I didn't see anyone as I ran towards the auditorium. Crap, was I really that late? I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked into the amiss of people. They hadn't started yet. I took a seat next to Lissa and Christian near the middle of the room. I was suddenly jealous Lissa. She looked perfect, like she always did. She wore a pair of dark wash jeans with a light pink, oversized shirt and yellow ballet flats. Her hair was pulled back into a sleek bun and held back with a gold headband. She could be with Christian in public. She could be in love without any complications. I quickly shook off the feeling, but it still bit at the back of my mind.

The feeling completely vanished when Dimitri took the empty seat to the left of mine. I looked at him confused. Guardians never sat with the students. He cracked a smile and leaned in, so he could talk to me without anyone else hearing. "I missed you."

I smile broke out as my response. "Uh, I missed you too." I looked around. People were watching us. "Why are you sitting here? Not that I don't want you to, but people are watching us."

He leaned back into his seat. "I learned a lesson a couple days ago. I'm not going to let what other people think control my life. It's better to live in the moment and don't let anything ruin your happiness."

"Well, there's another one of your Zen life lessons again, but I think I might like this one." He laughed and then Kirova started speaking.

"The past few days have impacted our lives permanently. Lives have been lost, the happiness has been stripped from most of our souls, but heroes have been made of us. I'd like to take sometime today to recognize those who fought for our lives and risked theirs. It doesn't matter if it's their jobs, what they were trained for. I think it's time that they should be honored for just being them, so at this moment I'd like to recognize those who contributed to the recent events. When I call your name, please come up front and receive your _molnija_.

She started with the guardians first. She listed off all the A's. "Guardian Dimitri Belikov."

I squeezed his hand once and gave him a smile before he got up to receive his mark. The guardians were soon over and next were the novices. "Edward Castile." I hugged him as he walked past me and up the aisle. I zoned out all the other names until they came to mine. "Rosemarie Hathaway."

I glance towards my right, and held my hand out to Christian as I stood up. He looked at me confused. "Come on, Pyro. You helped me. You killed Strigoi. You deserve a mark as much as I do." He hesitantly stood up and walked with me towards the stage.

"Miss Hathaway?" Kirova was looking at me for an explanation.

"Ms. Kirova, Christian killed Strigoi too. He risked his life for all of us. He deserves a mark as much as the rest of us."

She glanced towards Alberta who nodded and smiled. Kirova turned back to us and smiled. "Well, I don't see why not." She faced the crowd. "With the recent events in mind, Christian Ozera will be receiving a battle mark, and he will go down as the first moroi in history to receive one."

I saw hints of anger from some of the royal moroi students, but the majority of the crowd was clapping. Then Christian did something that I didn't expect, he hugged me. Wow, twice in like 24 hours. "Thanks Rose. I'm sorry I acted like such an asshole."

I hugged him back. "Well, I did have my share of bitchy-ness towards you. I say we're even."

Getting the _molnija_ done still hurt as much the second time as they did the first, if not more. I hugged Christian again once Lionel was done with both of us, and I walked towards where Dimitri was waiting at the end of the stage. He slung his arm over my shoulders as we walked off the stage and back towards the exit. "Where are we going?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, somewhere."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, that wasn't vague at all."

He suddenly pushed me up against the outside wall of the auditorium and kissed me. I responded at once. After what seemed like only a few seconds, he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

I smiled. I was doing that a lot today. "Probably about as much as I did."

He kissed me once more before leading me back inside. "Remember when I told you an old story about the academy a couple weeks ago?"

"Uh, yeah. The one about the novice wars?"

"Yeah, that one. After everything that's happened don't you think that everyone could use a little fun?"

I stared at him, wide eyed. "Are you seriously thinking what I think you're thinking?'

He grinned. "If you think that I'm thinking that we should have a 'war' between the guardians and the students, then yes, that's exactly what I'm thinking."

I started to get excited. "That would be awesome!"

"Let's go talk to Alberta." He dropped his arm from around my shoulders, so it hung loosely at his side. We walked up to Alberta who was currently talking to Stan.

She glanced up at our approach. "Hello Dimitri, Rose. What can I do for you guys?"

"Well, Rose and I decided it would be kind of fun and take our minds off the recent events if we could all have a little 'war' like you guys did back in '89."

She broke into a grin, and even Stan seemed a little excited. "That's a great idea. I'll go talk to Kirova." She left towards the directions of our headmistress, who as the conversation went on, seemed a little happier. This thing must be awesome if it can make Kirova smile.

Kirova walked back up to the microphone and got everyone's attention again. "I just got some news that could make the next few days a lot better than they currently are, so I'm going to call up the two people who suggested this wonderful idea up to set up the rules and explain everything. Come on up Miss Hathaway and Guardian Belikov."

I followed Dimitri up towards the mic. "As weird as it sounds, I'm going to tell you all a story. In a time before all these guardians and teachers were guardians and teachers, there was a tradition here at St. Vladimir's and other academies around the world. Every year, a month before graduation, the students would ban together in a war against the guardians." There was a cheer from the novices'.

Dimitri took over from there. "So we decided that we would do the same this year. The rules are simple. Number one: absolutely no killing." A couple fake groans and shouts of protest arose from some of the guys. Dimitri chuckled and continued. "Number two: anyone out of the dorms is fair game, so if you don't want to be involved then you better stay inside. Number three: if you're captured by the 'enemy' then you are considered a POW. If your whole army is captured, then you lose. The first one to surrender or be totally captured loses. This is basically your one and only chance to get revenge us guardians without getting in trouble."

I smirked. "Let the games begin."

**So we got a little bit of Rose and Dimitri in there. I like writing about Rose and Janine, so you're probably going to be getting a lot more of a mother/daughter relationship in my story. I originally started writing a story about the guardian and novice war a couple months ago, but it didn't get very far. I'm sad to say that the next chapter won't until next weekend or so. Thanks for reading! I gotta do homework now :( BTW the links to Rose and Lissa's outfits are on my profile.**


	4. Know Your Enemy

**Hey, everyone! Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites!**

I walked through the empty halls towards the commons with Eddie at my side. The squeaking of our shoes echoed off of the walls and we grinned with anticipation. As we made our way through the double doors and the main dinning hall, everything went quiet. I smirked. It was almost like when Dimitri brought Lissa and me back to the academy, except this time I wasn't extremely humiliated. We made our way to where Lissa, Christian, and surprisingly, Adrian, sat waiting. Eddie took a seat while I decided to be spontaneous and jump up onto the table top.

I whistled to get everyone's attention. It was unnecessary though. Their eyes were already glued to me. I decided to go with the cheesy route. "Okay, who's pumped?" I got a chorus of 'woo hoos' and 'yays'. I laughed at the response. Who knew I had so much influence? I continued. "You ready to get revenge?" More screaming and yelling. Man, this is awesome. "And most importantly: are you ready to kick some guardian ass?"

Christian hopped up with me and decided help control our little 'army'. "Well, that's great! I just got out of a conference with Rose and we figured out what's all going to happen. Fire-users go with me and all the rest of the Moroi follow Lissa and Adrian. Freshmen and Sophomore novices go with Eddie, and all you lucky Juniors and Seniors get to follow Rose."

All the Moroi left with Lissa, Adrian, and Christian to discuss battle plans (Man, that sounds awesome!). Eddie and I were left with 96 lethal and hyper teenagers to deal with. "The guardians are probably going to do things extremely organized, and we're going to use that against them. Who knows, though? You never know what they're going think of. The POW camp is going to be in the old 'dungeons' where Dashkov was held. Never go outside unharmed and don't ever leave anyone alone or without communication. There are more of us than there are of them, so we'll be able to use that to our advantage. I say we split off into groups of fifteen to twenty, so all we have to do is get ready and head out. You have twenty minutes to go to the bathroom, eat, change, and do whatever the hell you want to be prepared. See you on the other side."

Everyone dispersed and headed off to their dorms and the kitchens. When I met back up with Eddie, he was wearing a plain, brown t-shirt, faded jeans and camo converse. I went for something similar: tight-fitting white t-shirt, cut-off shorts, and my tie-die Chuck Taylor's. All of the other novices were gathered around the doors leading to the quad when we made it back downstairs. As Eddie and took our place at the front, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

**1 New Message From Dimitri**

_**B prepared 2 meet ur doom…**_

_**Haha, jk… or mayb not**_

_**We r all set here**_

_**C u soon (;**_

I had to laugh at that. He sounded so… un-Dimitri-ish. I quickly typed a reply.

_**I could b tellin u the same thing :)**_

_**Us 2. LUUUUUUUUV U!!!!! 3**_

I pocketed my phone and glanced towards the eager looking novices behind me. "It's game time. Shane, take 25 others and go scout out the roof tops. Set up a base on one of the main buildings." The first group went out followed by three others. Eddie and his group left with a small wave and grin. It was my turn to go out. Alone.

I sneaked around the far corner of the dhampir dorms just in time to see Stan trying to scale the wall and get to a second floor window. Wow, that was fast. I quickly took in my surroundings and saw another guardian spotting for Stan a mere 7 feet in front of me. I smirked. Now this was going to be fun. I quickly sent a text to Shane and his group, warning them about our little 'visitors'. I stalked up behind the unsuspecting guardian and clamped my hand over his mouth. I quickly applied a nice coat of hot pink duct tape over his mouth and around his wrists, deciding to do the same to his ankles while I was at it. His eyes sparkled, yes; they _sparkled_, with amusement when he realized it was me.

Stan was almost to the second story when he called out to his out-of-commission teammate without looking down. "Davies?" I glanced at the assumed Davies and smirked as he winked at me. He was having fun. "Davies?" He finally looked down, and his eyes widened when he saw Davies practically covered in hot pink duct tape. What can I say? That stuff is awesome.

I smiled innocently and gave a small wave in Stan's direction. "Hya, Stan. How's the weather up there?"

He snorted at my casual manner and glanced back up towards the roof as if he heard something. "Why don't you come up and see for yourself?"

"Why would I do that when I could just ask Shane?"

He glanced back up just as about ten heads appeared over the ledge of the roof. He uttered a single not-so-nice word just before he was bombarded with balloons filled with tapioca pudding and prune juice. Yuck. I gave a little wave to Shane's group before I continued on with my mission. Mission Find Dimitri. MFB.

My phone buzzed in my pocket once again. Shane informed me that four of his guys had taken Stan and Davies to the POW camp. I responded, telling him to text me when they get back. I wanted to know where everyone was at all times. I decided that I'd take care of Dimitri later. Right now, I need to find the Guardian's POW camp.

Within ten minutes, I found myself in the middle of the dark forest at the north end of the academy. A twig snapped to my right, and I spun around. I squinted my eyes for the source, but even my enhanced dhampir sight couldn't make out anything more than four feet in front of me. There was a shuffling noise behind me, and I spun around again. It was exactly like one of those scary movies. This happened a couple more times until someone came up behind me and clamped their hand over my mouth, just like I had with Davies. I started freaking out until the familiar scent of aftershave filled my nose. I immediately stopped thrashing.

"You made this way too easy, Roza. I'll have to thank you for that later." I shivered. He was making it hard to control myself.

Alberta stepped through a space between the trees with a smile on her face. "Hello, Rose. I hope you enjoy being our prisoner."

"Well, you, not so much, but Dimitri on the other hand…" I trailed off with my mind in the clouds. Maybe not the clouds, more like Dimitri's bed.

They chuckled, Dimitri out of embarrassment and Alberta form amusement. Alberta took a roll of plain duct tape off of her belt and bound my hands behind my back with it. "Oh, come on, guys. Plain duct tape? Where's your creativity?" They ignored me as they led me through the forest. I didn't even bother trying to figure out how they got to their base camp. I'd never be able to find it again.

I was surprised to see that I was being led to the old watch tower Dimitri and I had run to a couple days previously. It made sense though. They could see if any one was sneaking up on them. Alberta retaped my hands in front of me so it'd be easier for me to climb up that ladder. It wasn't easy at_ all_. Dimitri was directly below in case I fell. After I stumbled once he made sure there wasn't any chance of me falling.

"Hands off the ass, comrade. You're enjoying this way too much."

He chuckled, but didn't move his hands. "More than you know, Rose, more than you know."

We finally made it to the top with me a bright red, Dimitri smug looking, and Alberta on the verge of laughter.

**This chapter was basically just a filler and I hope to have the 'war' get funnier as the chapters continue, but I REALLY need some ideas for pranks and such. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Teenagers

**Yeah, I know what ur thinking. "OMG, she's seriously updating! I thought she abandoned us!" I'm SOOOO sorry that I've that I've been MIA for the past couple of months… Ooops… **

**P.S. POW means Prisoner of War and HQ means Headquarters**

**P.P.S. This first part should have been added onto the end of chapter 4, so after this is up a couple weeks I'm going to move the italicized part to chapter 4.**

_The tower certainly looked different than it did a few days ago. Guardians sat and stood in various places around the room. Someone had gotten most of the technology working again, and it looked like they had hooked up the radio to the earpieces and speakers each guardian was wearing. No fair._

_ Everyone stopped what they were doing to look up at our entrance. Some groaned and dug through their pockets while others just laughed and held out their hands expectantly. I looked sharply at Dimitri. "They bet on me?"_

_ He grinned at led me towards the closet. "Yep." Then he opened the door and nudged me forward, closing the door behind me._

_ "Oh, come on!" The only response I got was laughter. I glanced around the tight, enclosed space with help from the single light bulb on the ceiling. Novices of all ages were packed in tightly. There were even a few Moroi scattered around, too. A couple of Moroi girls even managed to squish themselves onto the shelf above everyone's head. One of them looked _extremely_ familiar. "Mia?"_

Once I had gotten over the initial shock of seeing her again, I some how managed to hug her in the little amount of space that was available.

Mia pulled back and smiled at me. "Hey, Rose. How's my favorite badass?"

I smirked. "Oh, you know, the usual." I paused for a moment. "Well, whatever the usual is for me. I'm not quite sure anymore."

She mirrored my smirk with one of her own. "Well, ain't that the truth? What's going on anyway?"

I looked at her oddly. "What do you mean?"

"This," she tried to make a widespread motion with her arms but ended up hitting a freshman in the face. "My dad dropped me off at the academy gates about two hours ago, and as I was walking across the quad to the Administrative building some guardians in black dragged me here."

I started laughing and eventually found I couldn't stop. Mia gave me that glare that I had found to know so well back in her 'bitchy days'. "So you're saying that you just got here, going to check in with Kirova and the guardians 'napped you? Wow, it's just… uh, wow!"

When Mia realized that I wasn't going to stop laughing anytime soon or explain what was going on she hit me in the arm and gave me another glare. "Would you mind explaining to me what the hell is happening? Nobody else will tell me anything!"

I finally leveled my breathing. "Okay, so Dimitri—Guardian Belikov—was telling me these stories about the academy that he had heard from some of the older guardians. Apparently, back in the day the students and guardians would set up a 'war' with each other about two months before graduation, sort of like a final test and last goodbye. Dimitri and I thought it would be a good idea to get everyone together and try one of these wars out to lighten up the tension and get rid of the gloomy atmosphere for a couple of days." I took a big breath of air. "So here we are."

She grinned evilly. "So, when are we gonna make up a plan to break out of here."

I glanced around at all of the eager faces around me. "Oh, you know me," I said as a got out my phone that I'd stashed in my bra. What? No one would think to look there. "I'm already way ahead of you."

**I've been captured :(**

**Yah, I no, giv me a break**

**Does anyone no wher the n. watch tower is?**

**That's wher ther HQ and POW camp is…**

**SAVE US!**

**PS u'll never guess who I found!**

I sent the text to Christian, Lissa, Eddie, and a few others, and within a few minutes received a reply from Eddie.

**Yah, isn't that wher u and Belikov hid out?**

**Christian and our groups r near ther.**

**Anything I should b aware of?**

**Uh oh, who r u talkin about?**

I grinned and looked at Mia as she took my phone and started texting Eddie.

**Hey**, **Ed. It's Mia!**

**Yah, i'll tell u l8r…**

**Ther's guardians on all sides of the **

**Structure and some r stationed around the **

**Perimeter and in the forest**

**Grab some moroi and 'light up' a distraction…**

**:) c u soon**

Mia and I exchanged evil looks with each other and began plotting our escape with the other prisoners. Haha, that sounds SO awesome!

**Eddie's POV**

Walking through the woods in pitch black is a pain in the you-know-what. There's way too many things to trip over, and it's practically mosquito haven out here. Add a dozen whiney moroi and you start wanting to turn yourself over to the other side just get away from everything. But, hey, this is war.

With a few more text messages, we'd finally come up with a plan, we being Christian, Lissa, Ryan, and some other novices.

When the infamous watch tower came into view our 'troops' stopped and went over the plan once more. Seven fire users, each accompanied by a novice, spaced themselves out evenly around the perimeter of the tower. Everything was silent as the moroi prepared to start the rescue mission. My heart was beating loudly in my ears when suddenly wheels of fire simultaneously shot through the trees, trapping the guardians who were stationed in various places in the forest. Shouts echoed through the dark as the novices took out the panicking guardians and escorted them back towards our POW camp.

Those of us remaining sat silent in the forest as we waited for the fourteen moroi and dhampirs to contact us saying that everything went according to plan. Within ten minutes multiple phones in the group buzzed, mine included. I gave the ready sign (it was really just a thumbs up) and we edged closer to the edge of the woods.

The screens that acted as walls to the main room of the tower did nothing to hide what was going on inside. Figures were a standing solitary at various points in the building while others were moving all over. Lanterns had been hung near around the outside. Bingo. If the guardians didn't have any light they were would be, like, blind, and that would be _very_ inconvenient for them. With a few shared grins, a couple more fire users stepped forward as the lights started to dim. The lanterns were electrically powered, as was everything else in the place. Moroi couldn't effect the actual electricity, but they could take away the heat that's produced from those out-of-date light bulbs. The whole place would be completely black within seconds.

Oh yeah, we're badass.

**Rose's POV**

I was bored as hell. Which isn't really saying much since I have the attention span of a goldfish, or was that memory… though I could have that too… Wait, what was I talking about again? _See what I mean_?

It had been almost half an hour since I sent out the SOS text, and everyone was starting to get anxious. Being locked in a closet with 10 other people? Yeah, _not fun._ I tried to aggravate the guardians a few times with little success. Though I did manage to get them to give us some water bottles and protein bars. At least we weren't bored and hungry, which to me is one of the worst things that could ever happen.

Another ten minutes went by, and I was starting to get _pissed_. I'm pretty sure everyone else was getting pissed at_ me, _though. I slightly lack patience.

It only got worse when the lightbulb started to go out. Great, just another thing to make this experience suckier than it already was. _And then it dawned on me. _

It's time to blow this shin-dizzle. Yes, I actually said that. Long story short, a bunch of crap happened that led to the guardians panicking (yes, guardians can panic), which I found extremely hilarious because we're just a bunch of teenagers, so Eddie and my army (man, I never get tired of saying that!) managed to get us out of the damn closet (that could be taken badly) and catch about half of the guardians. But the other half of the guardians managed to capture _over_ half of us. With great gain comes great loss, wait, or was it the other way around? And now I'm going to burst into song.

_They say the teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_they could care less as long as someone will bleed_

_so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_maybe they'll leave you alone but not me_

Yep, that sounds like us.

**I know it's REEEEEEEEALY short, but I needed to give you guys something. High school starts on Wednesday, so I probably won't update as often (which really is like practically not updating at all! Sorry bout that…). PLEASE GIVE ME SOME FREAKIN IDEAS! I'M DESPERATE FOR ASSISTANCE! Haha, that was fun to say :)**


	6. Author's note and goodbye

I just wanted to let all of you know that I'm officially done with Shadow Kiss: Ever After. I started writing this to get over how Shadow Kiss ended and now that the series is over I find it kind of pointless to continue. Plus, I've lost interest in the series. So here I am, a year since I last updated, saying goodbye and letting you know that I'm going to delete this story in a few days. Thank you for all of the amazing reviews and for all the alerts and favorites, but I just can't do this anymore. So far, all of my previous stories have fallen through the cracks and been deleted, and I'm hoping my Harry Potter fic will be the one that I will finally finish.

Thanks again and I'm sorry.


End file.
